No Toying With Uther Pendragon
by ObsidianStars574
Summary: Her dreams depicted what she desired. Her awakening may prove more fruitful than sleep. (Another AU, due to Uther/Morgana ship obsession. Read and rate! Thanks. :))


In the darkness harsh breaths were exhaled, the rustle of fabric as it moved against hot skin. It was warm within her room, though this heat she felt wash over her did not come from air temperature, it was something else entirely. It felt as though her heart would combust, her blood running like lava through her veins as she twisted and turned, aware that skin as hot as her own was making contact with her, was causing such jolts, causing her to moan and sigh and arch her body. Her lips were locked in a passionate kiss, hot and insistent. Her hands moved of her own accord, fingers brushing through damp hair, clawing at strong, broad shoulders. She heard a deep growl, moans as needy as her own. "Morgana." She moaned once more as she heard the familiar deep voice, rich and warm oddly distant, despite their bodies being so close. Her hands slid down the muscular back of the body that was making her own shake with desire. She felt the gentle press of something hard against her most intimate heat and she ground her hips against it insistently, wanting and ready for the pleasure she sought. She heard her own voice, a whisper coarse with need "Please, Uther. Now."

"MORGANA!" The voice erupted, startling her she opened her eyes and found that she was not entirely in darkness, a candle burned from the table in her rooms. She felt hands on her shoulders, gently shaking her. She looked up and realising that it had been a dream, she blushed furiously. She was sure that her entire body had turned the colour of plum as the object of that dream sat beside her, confusion etched upon his face. "My lord, why do you wake me?" Despite her blush, she shivered as the perspiration remaining from her dream, cooled and caused her a chill. He looked at her, tilting his head somewhat and replied slowly "you were screaming my name and writhing." She was mortified. He had witnessed her in the throes of an explicit dream. Seeing him there however, feeling his skin on hers, feeling his fingers digging in lightly as he held her firmly, seeing his chest through the open night shirt that he wore, the light dusting of hair, his concerned expression. She smiled and without thinking lifted her hand and brushed her fingertips over his bare skin.

She looked at him and decided that this was one dream too many, she had been pushed into boldness. "Screaming your name, sire? And writhing?" She smirked a little at the slight look of bewilderment on the king's face "Yes Morgana." She spoke again, in a sultry voice "I often scream your name, my lord." His eyes widened as her fingers gently circled his nipples through his shirt, having moved from his chest. She watched as comprehension dawned and he sucked in a light breath, realising what her words signified. Her fingers trembled slightly as she moved them down his stomach, tracing a line back and forth. He shivered as her finger moved lower and under his nightshirt once more, stroking the sensitive skin above the waistline of his trousers.

He seemed to gain some sense again and moved away as her fingers slipped barely below the waistline. "What are you doing?" His brow furrowed and for a moment cold fear washed over her. What had she been thinking? "I-I… I dreamt that we were together. I-I'm sorry." She moved away, suddenly fearful of the inevitable punishment she would receive. She felt the weight shift as he stood. She hung her head, he was leaving probably disgusted that she had touched him that way. When she did not hear her door she chanced a look up and the sight that beheld her made her heart pound so hard against her chest that she thought it may break through. Uther had undressed and slowly climbed atop the bed, moving toward her he grabbed her chin and kissed her, his lips claimed her mouth hungrily as he pushed his tongue into her eager mouth. His kiss was powerful, dominant and needy, his tongue wrestled with hers as he stroked her hair, gently pulling her further into him. Slowly, he broke the kiss, looking at her reading her face with his piercing eyes. She licked her lips as she took him in, his bare body, warm and welcoming, judging from the way his erection pressed into her.

"I have wanted you for so long." His voice was thick with lust, he took her hand in his squeezing it lightly. "Morgana, this must not be a game. If we do this, it must be for the proper reasons, I shall not be toyed with." She nodded, toying with Uther Pendragon was the last thing she wished to do. She could tell by the expression in his eyes that she must be sincere with him regarding her feelings. "Uther, I have no intention of playing games. I want you and I want this, I dream about it on an agonisingly regular basis." With that, she leaned in wrapping her arms around him and kissing him with such force it knocked him backward, he gave a small moan as she straddled him and gently ground herself over him, kissing and touching his body. He moved his hands over her, his need growing more urgent. They both wished to take this slowly, however they were both almost frantic with the desire to be joined in bliss. She decided that there would be other times for long appreciations of each other's body, however she needed him inside her now. She slowly but surely positioned herself over him and sank down with a low moan, she heard a growl as she felt him fill her, shaking she moved her hips and he gasped, grabbing her waist, she began moving at an even pace until both of their bodies shook uncontrollably and he moaned "harder." She moved her hips and legs pushing and pushing as the pressure in them both built until she was screaming his name, as her movements quickened while his hips jolted upwards over and over until they both tensed and reached climax almost together but not quite. She sighed as she slumped over him, kissing his forehead. He stroked her hair and sighed. "Remind me to wake you more often." They both laughed and before they knew it they were asleep.


End file.
